


Przerwa w podróży

by FinsterVater1969



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Przed "Przebudzeniem Mocy"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater1969/pseuds/FinsterVater1969
Summary: Kylo, Phasma, Hux i Peavey wracają z misji dyplomatycznej. Co może pójść nie tak, jeżeli prom ulegnie awarii a generał zapadnie na dziwną chorobę?Krótkie opowiadanko, będące prezentem dla koleżanki, która będąc chora i z gorączką chciała fika o chorym Huksie, którym Ren jest zmuszony się opiekować. Taka dobranocka ;)
Kudos: 3





	Przerwa w podróży

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukaCola2077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCola2077/gifts).



> Fic został skasowany przy okazji kasacji starego konta, gdyż nie wiedziałem że opowiadania będące podarunkami i podpięte do innych kont też zostaną usunięte

Dlaczego nie działa! – mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu uderzył ze złością w konsolę - I gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

\- Pan generał ostrzegał, panie Ren – odpowiedział uprzejmie porucznik Peavey – żeby nie przeciążać systemu i nie dawać więcej z systemu mocy do hipernapędu niż 75%, bo pierd… znaczy popsuje się. No i się popsuło.

\- Potrafisz naprawić?

\- Nie, ale wiem, gdzie jest podręcznik obsługi tego promu

\- No pięknie. Phasma! – Kylo podniósł głos – Co z nim? Dalej tak leży bez czucia?

\- Dalej. Oddycha, ma gorączkę i nie daje znaku życia – dobiegło z tylnej kabiny

\- Spróbuj dać mu może wody, czy jakoś tak. A ty, Peavey, wiesz może gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. Jestem oficerem sztabowym, nie nawigacyjnym. Próbowałem wysłać sygnał, ale jesteśmy w takim rejonie, że nikt nie odpowiada, a nasz nadajnik jest za słaby.

Ben pokręcił głową. Znajdował się na uszkodzonym statku nie wiadomo gdzie, a jedyny kompetentny (powiedział to w myślach a i tak dla pewności po cichu) człowiek leżał nieprzytomny w gorączce. Z tylnej kabiny promu doszły go niepokojące odgłosy. Zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył szybko w tamtym kierunku. Rychło w czas, aby zobaczyć, jak Phasma jedną ręką zaciska nos generała, a drugą usiłuje go chyba utopić, wlewając do gardła zawartość galonowego dzbanka. Nie zastanawiając się długo, odrzucił ją mocą na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

\- Co ty odwalasz, kretynko?

\- Wykonuję polecenie napojenia generała Huxa wodą – dobiegło spod hełmu – więc nie rozumiem…

\- Jak będzie chciał to go napój, a nie tak, teraz usta mu zwilż, czy coś, nie szkolą was z pierwszej pomocy?

\- Kto nie maszeruje, ten ginie – odparła wzruszając ramionami – a konkretnie to mnie nie. Ale gdzieś tu powinna być apteczka

\- Peavey! Gdzie jest apteczka?

\- Nie wiem! Ale wiem gdzie jest…

\- podręcznik obsługi – dokończył za niego zrezygnowany rycerz. Dobra, dawaj go, zobaczymy.

\- A ogólnie, jak to się stało, że pan generał tak się załatwił? – Peavey był wyraźnie zatroskany

\- To ta ryba – wtrąciła Phasma – albo inne paskudztwa, co nam podali. Ja nie jadłam, bo w hełmie się nie da.

\- No ja też z tego powodu – pokiwał głową Ren – i nasz generał musiał dzielnie pełnić honory w imieniu naszego przywódcy

\- A mnie to kazaliście zostać na promie – rzucił z pretensją porucznik - choć jak teraz na niego patrzę, jak się męczy, to nawet nie bardzo żałuję. Co on tam mamrocze? Kto to jest Lizzie? I dlaczego chce jakiś kocyk?

\- Too… khem… kryptonim takiej operacji na… Arkanis… sprzed kilku lat. I pewnego agenta…

\- Właśnie, generał był tam razem z rycerzem Renem kilka lat temu na polecenie samego Przywódcy - przypomniała sobie Phasma – nie interesujcie się lepiej. Dawaj ten podręcznik.

Ku ich zdziwieniu apteczki nie było pod „A”. Wertując dalej doszli do „H”. I był cały dział dotyczący hipernapędu. Zaczęli czytać punkt po punkcie. Szybko zlokalizowali odpowiedni panel. Phasma szybko odkręciła cztery śrubki. To co zobaczyli mniej więcej zgadzało się z rysunkiem w manualu.

\- To po prawej – czytał Peavey – to zespół wyzwalaczy. A te wiązki o tam, to łącza mocy.

\- No i co z tego – Ren rozłożył zrezygnowany ręce – jesteś od tego mądrzejszy? Bo Phasma słucha pewnie jak Bantha grzmotu i tyle samo rozumie. Jedź dalej z podręcznikiem.

Lokalizacja apteczki była pod „Medyczne środki”. Wisiał tam, gdzie powinna, na widoku, tuż na drzwiami łączącymi pomieszczenia. Trudno było nie zauważyć.

Zdjęli ją z namaszczeniem, Ben zerwał plombę i otworzył. Jeżeli spodziewali się cudownego środka, to się bardzo rozczarowali. W środku były jakieś bandaże, opatrunki z bacty, termometr, strzykawki i komplet tabletki oraz fiolki z płynami. Siedzieli przez chwilę, wpatrując się w zawartość, z minami równie mądrymi, z jakimi przed chwilą wpatrywali się w panel hipernapędu.

\- No i – ciszę przerwał Ren – co z tym robimy – Phasma? Znasz się na pierwszej pomocy?

\- Ja się znam na tym, jak kogoś zabić czy dobić. Od pomocy medycznej są droidy. Tylko że wiesz – wskazała na puste miejsce z tabliczką „droid medyczny w konserwacji” – ktoś powiedział – lecimy bez niego, co się może stać

\- No bo skąd mogłem wiedzieć, tylko problemy z tym Huxem. Peavey? Przecież macie kursy pierwszej pomocy?

\- Owszem. Pierwszej pomocy. Jak opatrzeć. Zatamować krwotok. Jakby pan generał postrzelony to mógłbym mu jakoś pomóc. Ale nie jest.

Kylo zauważył, że Phasma wstaje i idzie do pomieszczania, gdzie leży generał. Wiedziony jakimś przeczuciem ruszył jej śladem. I to była słuszna decyzja. Odepchnął panią kapitan w chwili, gdy wyciągnęła broń z kabury

\- Phasma, co jest z tobą nie tak? Hełm ci dekiel za bardzo uwiera? Przecież bez niego nie naprawimy napędu!

\- Ja tylko – odpowiedziała wstając spod ściany – chciałam go postrzelić, bo wtedy Peavey mógłby mu pomóc. Sam tak powiedział!

\- Tobie jak ktoś powie, żebyś wyłączyła osłonę bazy, to ją też wyłączysz, bo tak Ci każą? Ech, Phasma… - Rycerz pokręcił głową i wrócił do kokpitu.

\- Peavey, skoro nie potrafimy naprawić napędu i wyleczyć generała, to spróbujmy choć ustalić gdzie jesteśmy

\- Już mówiłem, nie jestem oficerem nawigacyjnym. Ale pan, panie Ren, ponoć skończył pan Akademię

\- Akademię Jedi! Nie marynarki! I ztym skończeniem… - ugryzł się w język

\- To może pan spróbować zastosować w praktyce to wasze mumbo-jumbo

Ben już miał zamiar zacząć dusić aroganta mocą, ale powstrzymał się. To faktycznie nie był taki głupi pomysł. W końcu miał dużą wiedzę o Galaktyce. Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, zamknął oczy, zanurzył się w mocy. Zaczął rozpoznawać niektóre planety. Ustalił ich położenie. Zlokalizował najbliższą cywilizację na tyle zaawansowaną, że zdoła wysłać sygnał. Dokonał nawet przybliżonej triangulacji. Ocknął się z transu i wpisał zapamiętane dane w komputer.

\- No ładnie – skomentował Peavey – dwa i pół miesiąca na konwencjonalnym napędzie. Powinno nam starczyć żywności.

\- Zawsze możemy skonsumować tego tam – Phasma pokazała ręką na przedział ładunkowy – kościste toto i żylaste, ale z braku innych… Tylko trzeba przymocować na zewnątrz, żeby się nie zepsuł – tam, w przestrzeni, jest chłodniej.

Ren popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i przerażenia – nie będziemy nikogo zjadać. Nawet – podkreślił – generała Huxa.

I to było dziwne. Odkąd pamiętał, pozbycie się rudego natręta było jego idee fixe. Wielokrotnie w myślach wypychał go, gdzie w przestrzeń bez aparatu do oddychania. Ale teraz akurat chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby generała uratować. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że przerażała go perspektywa spędzania 2,5 miesięcy z Phasmą jaką towarzyszką rozmów.

Pochylili się ponownie nad apteczką. Próbowali rozszyfrować nazwy leków za pomocą pokładowego komputera, ale to była droga donikąd, bo przecież i tak nie wiedzieli, co generałowi dolega.

\- Cholera, przypęta się taki wirus do człowieka – rzucił Peavey – i masz problem. Taki mikroorganizm a ile problemów…

Kylo nie słuchał go dalej, - Mikroorganizm! A jeżeli to jest to coś żywego, to można to pokonać mocą, Nigdy tego nie robił wcześniej, ale przecież tyle słyszał o Jedi – uzdrowicielach.

Ujął delikatnie generała za rękę, drugą dłoń położył na jego czole. Powoli, ale metodycznie zanurzył się w mocy i przeniknął jego organizm. Trochę to trwało, ale zlokalizował komórki wirusa, i udusił je, jedna po drugiej. Setki, tysiące, dziesiątki tysięcy komórek. Zajęło to trochę czasu i było wyczerpujące. Gdy skończył, położył się z wyczerpania na podłodze obok posłania generała. Był tak skoncentrowany, że nie słyszał jak Peavey z Phasmą wymieniają uwagi na temat jakoby łączącej ich zażyłości i tego, jak oni się ładnie za te rączki trzymają.

Hux ocknął się kilka godzin później. Problem z przeciążeniem układu hipernapędu był banalny, wystarczyło otworzyć podręcznik na „B” jak „Bezpieczniki Hipernapędu”, otworzyć odpowiednią szafkę i wcisną odpowiednią dźwigienkę. Roboty na dwie minuty. Cała reszta podróży zajęła niecałe dwie godziny. To, że Ren się nie ocknął do momentu przybycia na Starkilera nie zdziwiło go wcale. Zawsze miał go za nygusa i obiboka. Bardziej intrygowało go, dlaczego Phasma mówi do niego bardziej słodkim tonem, a Peavey się dziwnie uśmiecha po kątach.


End file.
